Fight for her love
by zeroheart147
Summary: one night lightning and vanille are walking home when hey are attack two guys save them but when friends meet them some fighting breaks out and some fights over lightning and vanilles heart.
1. Chapter 1: get your hands off of me

TO FIGHT FOR HER LOVE

**Okay so this is my first story. Sorry for errors and if you don't like well then you don't like it. And thanks you my good friend Nightfur for being my second in command for this story and being my editor. **

**Sadly I don't own any characters in this. **** But if I did I would be fricken rich and would defiantly have lightning and noctis fall in love. P.S. there is some profanity. (But no sex is in this)**

**Now enjoy the story 3**

As the pouring rain came down harder, Vanille and Lightning made their way down the street trying not to slip on the ice. "Come on Light we need to get back home" Vanille said as she stumbles from stepping on a piece of ice. "I'm trying, it's not like this is easy and you ok?" Light responds coldly. "Fine." Vanille said tugging on her jacket. Lightning looked at Vanilles outfit. She had a soft pink, short skirt that flowed like in anime shows with black leggings and black and white low cut converse with an Ouran High School Host Club t-shirt on with a black jacket with cat ears on the hood over top of her shirt.

"How can you be wearing that out here it's freezing!" Lighting stated. Vanille looked at Lighting "Because I can and its way prettier than what you're wearing." Lighting looked down at her outfit. She had skinny jeans with holes in them with high top, full black converse with a Breathe Carolina t-shirt with a heavy, tan coat. " I like what I'm wearing." She replied, Vanille smiled "If you like it then it's fine."

They turned a corner to see a bunch of guys. The guys looked up and saw them and an evil smile comes across their faces. Lighting and Vanille turn around to walk away when two of the guys grabbed their arms. "Where you going hot stuff" snickered the one figure with silver hair that went to his shoulders. Lightning glared at him as he checked her out. "None of your business, and stop raping me with your disgusting perverted eyes, bastard." Lighting said surprisingly calm. He smirked "Feisty…and Cid, get their purses." A man with black hair walked up and yanked Vanilles purse out of her hands. He tried to grab Lightning's and she kicked him in the nuts. Cid fell to the ground with tears running down his face. The man holding Lightning slapped her in the face. A man with long silver hair took her purse and helped Cid up. "Time to have fun with these girls…" laughed the shoulder length haired man.

**Meanwhile in a limo not to far away…**

Noctis looked out his window at the rain hitting the window. "I can't believe I got 10 phone numbers!" Laris said in excitement. "How many did you get Noct?" Noctis looked at his friend "11." he replied coolly with a smirk. Laris's smile faded "How the hell did you get one more than me?" he yelled. Noctis laughed and looked back out the window when he saw something going on outside. " Stop!" he yelled up to the driver. He looked out the window to see two guys pinning a girl with red hair in pigtails against a wall trying to take her clothing off and a girl with strawberry blonde hair struggling with two more guys. "Laris lets go help them!" Noctis commanded getting out of the limo.


	2. Is thank you too hard

**Okay so chapter 1 I thought was good but idk. Well I'm going to try to make it longer but enjoy chapter two. Sorry if there are any spelling errors.**

**Sadly I don't own any characters in this story. **** If I did own this I would have Noctis and Lighting falling in love. 3 P.S. there is some profanity (but no sex)**

Lightning struggled to get the two guys off of her. "This one is tough Kadaj." Cid said grabbing lightning by her hair. "Let go of me asshole!" Lightning screamed in pain. Then Kidaj cupped Lightning's face "Not yet sweetie" he leaned in to kiss her. Lightning struggled to get free but Cid was too powerful. She looked over at Vanille who was still struggling to get free of the other two guys. Lightning was about to give up when she felt the ground. She looked around and saw the guys running away.

"You girls okay?" Noctis asked while he held his hand out to Lightning while Laris helped Vanille up. Lightning ignored his gesture and stood up "Fine." She looked away. "It's a good thing we came, who knows what they would've done to you." Laris informed them. "We would've been fine anyway, who were they?" Lightning snapped. "Yeah okay." Noctis replied sarcastically. "Does it matter? Can you just tell us who they are and more importantly who you are." Lighting yelled getting more pissed. "Ok, we'll tell you in the limo. You'll stay at Laris, our friend Cloud and my house." Noctis explained. "Why should we go with you?" Lightning questioned. "Do you want to have them guys come back and rape you?" Noctis replied now getting annoyed. "I'd rather try and fight them then go with some strangers who could possible turn me and Vanille into the human centipede with some other stranger!" Lightning snapped making her hands into a fist. "Maybe we will." Noctis replied with a smirk. Vanille started jumping up and down "STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT CRAP!" She screams. Laris grabs her hands "It's okay we're not going to do that." He calmly said with a heartwarming smile. Vanille blushed "Lightning maybe we should do what they say." Vanille suggested not looking at Lightning but into Laris's eyes. "Come on." Noctis grabbed Lightning's hand and she followed him like she wasn't controlling herself.

Lightning and Vanille sat on one side while Noctis and Laris were on the other side. "Now can you tell us who you guys are and who they were?" Lightning asked. "Okay, I'm Laris and this is Noctis." Laris replied. Vanille gasped, " You mean Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum!" she squealed. Lightning just rolled her eyes. She knew Vanille wasn't interested in the prince she was going to try and get her to fall in love with the prince, and Lightning isn't a prince loving type. "And they were?" Vanille asked. "Those guys, the two that had you, the one with short silver hair was Loz, and the other one was Yazoo. The two that had her, the shoulder length silver haired one was Kadaj, the other was Cid." Laris told them. Lightning could feel someone looking at her.

**Lightning POV**

I took a quick glance and saw Noctis staring. _How come he keeps staring at me? _I realize I'm blushing and I turn my head still blushing. I hear him chuckle. "What's so funny Noctis?'' I hear Vanille ask. I look at him. " Oh! Um, nothing." I notice him blushing and I smirked.

**Noctis POV**

Noctis turned his head after that incident still blushing. _Why can't I stop staring at her? I've never acted this way with a girl before! _ I feel the car stop and I look out and see that we are home. "Well we're here, Laris will show…" I look at the girl with red hair. "I'm Vanille and this is Lightning." Looking at Lightning confused. _Odd name maybe it's a code name? _ "Okay Laris will take Vanille to her guest room and I'll take Lightning to her room."

**Normal POV**

As Noctis walked down the hall he noticed Lightning looking around. "So is Lightning a code name?" he asked. "Sort of" she replied. "Ok anyway…" he opened a door and walked in. "There is a bathroom next door and I'm a few doors down." He said. He then walked out. "Goodnight Lightning" he said softly and closed the door and walked away. Lightning laid down. "Good night prince…and Thank You." She whispered.

**Plz review. Chapter 3 coming soon! My friend thought that lightning should have a sweet side in this chapter and I agree so, if you hate that well too bad.**


	3. Meet the Friends

**Ok Chapter 3 is up anyway there is going to be some FF7 characters popping up in here can anyone guess who they are. Sorry for any grammar error. Warning some profanity. (But no sex)**

**Sadly I don't own any characters in this story. If I did I would be fricken rich and I would have Noctis and lightning fall in love. 3 **

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

Lightning woke up but kept her eyes closed. _That had to be the oddest dream I ever had, _she then realized something. Something was different about her room. She opened her eyes to see she wasn't in her room. "So it wasn't a dream." She stated. "No it wasn't why did you think it was a dream?" She hears Noctis say. She looks over and sees him standing at the doorway. "Well, I sort of did" she replied getting out of bed. Noctis walks over and puts his hand were Lightning was hit. "He hit you pretty damn hard. " Lightning couldn't help but blush. He notices her blushing and he smiles. "I guess he did." she says upset. "It's okay now, no one can hurt you." He stated. "I know but I shouldn't of let them capture me so easy." She quickly says back. "You don't always have to be the strong one." He tells her. Lightning looks at him confused "How did you know I was the strong one?" she asked getting suspicious. "Well, you, umm seem like you would be the type." He replied. They stayed quiet until they heard, "Looks like someone's got a girlfriend." They look over and they see someone with blonde spiky hair in the door. "What do you mean Cloud?" noctis asks. "Look where your hand is." Noctis looks and sees his hand is still on Lightning's face romantically. He quickly pulled his hands away from her face. Cloud walks in. "So this is the other girl you guys saved. I'm Cloud Strife." He announces and holds out his hand. Lightning shakes his hand "Lightning Farron." She replies. "Nice to meet you anyway Noctis had me call your friends to come here, they are down stairs." He explains. "Ok." She says walking out and down stairs. Noctis Goes to walk out but Cloud stops him. "She's hot." He just says randomly. "Um ok? And you're telling me this why?" he asks. "Because I think I'm gonna ask her out and maybe get her in bed." He explains. This got Noctis angry but he didn't show Cloud that he was. "I don't think that's a good idea." He coldly says.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think she is that type of girl who has sex on the first date!" noctis snaps. They stay quiet for a while then Cloud gets a smile ion his face. "I see someone's jealous!" He shouts with a teasing voice. "I am not!" he yells back. "fine lets make a bet. Who ever can get lightning to fall in love with them first gets her and the loser has to move out." Cloud smiles at the idea he made. Noctis waits a minutes thinking. _If I win I get Lightning and my house that my two friends live I but then it will be just one friend. If I lose he gets lightning and my house, then I would be lonely and miserable. _Noctis holds his hand out "deal." Cloud takes his hand and shakes it. "Lets go meet our prizes friends." Cloud walks out with Noctis following. _I must win if I don't I will lose her. _The get down stairs were they see Vanille talking to her friends. Noctis also sees Laris glaring at a silver haired boy. "Laris what's wrong?" Noctis whispers to his friend. "That boy hugged Vanille." I gritted his teeth. Noctis chuckles. "Sounds like jealousy." He tells him. Vanille runs over to Laris and Noctis. "How come you called them here and how come they have suitcases?" she asked in the sweetest voice. "You all are going to be staying here for a few weeks till things calm down with Kadaj and his gang?" Laris explain. "Why? I mean I can see me and Light but how come our friends are they in danger?" she asks in the same tone. "Yes because they got your information and they will do anything to get to you guys again." Noctis tells her like he is talking to a little kid. Vanille gets a worried face. The silver hair boy sees this and looks walks over to Vanille. "Vanille what's wrong?" he asks getting worried too. "Lightning walked by here and went outside she said something about going in town. What if the guys see her and get her." Vanille cries. "Relax, we all know soldier girl, she is strong and take care of herself." A dark skinned man says. Noctis looks out the window and sees a figure climbing up a tree.

"I'll be right back." He walks out and goes to the tree to see that it's Lightning in the tree. "I think I know why you have them here but two are missing." Lightning says not looking at him. "Serah and her husband." He says. Lightning looks at him shocked that he knew their names. "How did you-" before she could finish he said. "Vanille was in the hallway last night she told me all your friends names." Lightning hops down from the tree. "Ok then who's the small silver haired boy?" she asked him. "Hope Estheim. Vanille showed me pictures of them on her phone." He replies. Lightning smirks. "The one with the afro."

"Easy that's Sazh, I remember him because Vanille said he has a Chocobo. " he replies right away. They stare at each other waiting for each other to say something.

"Brother! Brother!" they hear some one say. They both turn around to see a shoulder length brown haired girl running up to them. "What's 2wrong Carly?" he asks when he sees that she was crying. "He broke up with me while I was at my friends house last night!" she screams. "He's not worth tears." Lightning says in a calm voice. Carly looks at her. "I know but I liked him." She yells. "I know what it feels like to get hurt by a boy but you'll find someone better." She explains. Carly does a small smile "I guess your right." She looks at her brother with her ice blue eyes. "I think she is right." Noctis smiles at her. "She is but your too young to be dating" he says teasing her. "NO I'M NOT IM 14!" She yells and turns back to go inside. "Well this has been an eventful morning." Noctis Sighs. "Yeah." Lightning replies. "Well are you hungry." He asks her. She nodes her head and they walk inside.

**So that chapter is over I think this one was a little boring but I promise the others will be eventful. Till next time good bye!**


	4. hanging with her

**Ahhh chapter 4. Oh yeah I forgot to tell ya's. Carly is my OC I might have one more OC. I'm gonna let me friend make her own OC. But anyway there is some profanity (but no Sex)**

**Sadly I don't own any characters in this (except for my own created ones). But If I did Noctis and lightning would fall in love and I would be fricken rich. **

So after breakfast they all sat out in the garden. (Which is huge) "What's there to do" Vanille sighs and falls back into the grass. "I don't know." Laris does the same. Lightning stands up "I'm gonna go for a walk. Anyone want to come?" she asks. "I-" Noctis goes to say but gets cut off by Cloud. "I'll go." He gets up and they both walk off. Noctis sighs and closes his eyes. _SO FUCKING CLOSE! _He screams in his head. "What's wrong Noctis you?" Sazh Asks. Noctis looks at the direction Cloud and lightning went. "Nothing." He says with another sigh. Sazh then realizes what's going on. "Oh I see you like Lightning." He chuckles "Good luck with that." Noctis looks at him "What you think she's going to go for Cloud?" he questions getting angry. "NO! No she just isn't the fall in love and lives happily ever after. She's more of the lone wolf that doesn't want help from anybody." Noctis looks at Sazh. _Well I need to change her from that. _

**2 Hours later…**

Lightning come back from her walk without cloud angry and Vanille comes skipping over to her. "Hey lightning how was your walk?" she asks all happy. "Awful!" lightning snapped. "ALL CLOUD DID WAS FLIRT WITH ME!" She yells and Vanille starts to cry. "Hey Vanille I'm sorry if I made you cry but its not like you to cry right away what's wrong?" Lightning says softly. "It's Hope." She sobs. "Hope what's wrong with Hope?" she asks. "He's spending all his time with that Carly Girl!" she says almost screaming. "So you think he likes her." Lightning says. Vanille nods her head. "What do I do Lightning?" she sobs more. Lightning thought for a moment seeing how no one really asks her for romance help. "Well what about Laris, he likes you." Vanille lifts her head up. "He does?" she says surprised. "Yeah, Maybe if Hope wants to be with Carly then you should be with Laris." Lightning was uneasy by what she said hoping they were the right choice of words. Vanille Smiles "Your right Lightning! I'm gonna go find Laris!" She skips away and Lightning Sighs. "Now to find a spot to hide from Cloud for the night. He'll probably go to my room so that won't work." She paces back and forth. "There's a guest room three doors down from your room. He never goes in there." She turns around to see Noctis at the top of the staircase. "H-how long have you been there?" She stutters. "Since Vanille started crying." He says reaching the bottom of the staircase. "Oh well thanks for the information." They stay quiet for a minute. "Laris is gonna be happy." Noctis states trying to remove the awkwardness. "Yeah and umm I have a question Noctis." Lightning says uneasy. He looks at her confused. "So we both don't have to see cloud for a little and I kind of need some company do you wanna hang out for the rest of the day, just as friends?" Lightning almost whispers. "Sure Just as friends." Noctis said with a smirk. He didn't care if it was just as friends he got to hang out with her.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. day gone wrong

**Ok so sorry it's taking me a while to post these ill try to be quicker. I think my mine craft addiction is getting worse but I will try to post these quicker.**

**Sadly I don't own any character. **** if I did I would be fricken rich.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Noctis POV **

I can't believe it. Cloud gets a girl mad and she asks me to hang out that's a first. We both decided to go into the city to hang out. For some reason it felt like something was watching us. But what. I stayed on guard. "Hey how bout we go in there." I hear Lightning say pointing to a bar. "Sure." We walk in and see a girl with long black hair. Yelling at a couple of guys. "AND YOU EVER SMACK MY ASS AGAIN I WILL KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO CACCOON!" She yells. The guys run out and she looks at us. "Sorry for that outburst what can I get ya?" she asks kindly. "Water for both of us." I say looking at Lightning for approval. She nods then the girl goes and gets the drinks and we sit at a table. After an hour there I see a familiar group coming towards the bar. "Lightning we need to go." I whisper. She looks out the window and sees them.

**Lightning POV**

I look out the window and I see Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Cid walking towards the bar. "But how can we get out with out being seen?" I ask. Noctis gets up and walks over to the bartender. A minute later he comes back. "Come on, Tifa is gonna let us go out the back." He grabs my hand and I feel my face get warm. I could tell I was blushing but why? Tifa led us to a back door. "Here they won't see you come this way." She explains. We walked down the alley, which was like a maze. We couldn't find our way out. "Hey Kadaj look what I found!" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around to see Cid smiling at me. Out of nowhere a hand goes in front of me. "Try and find your way out, I'll take care of them." I hear Noctis say. "I'll hel-" I go to say but get interrupted by him. "JUST GO!" he yells. I turn around and run off. _He better be ok._

**Normal POV**

Noctis Stood there looking at the guys before him. He knew they would be a challenge but he could beat them. Then Yazoo and Loz charge at him. He easily blocks and hits them both. This is what Kadaj wanted. When Noctis was distracted enough he snuck off to find Lightning. "She won't get away easily."

Meanwhile…

Lightning was hopelessly lost in the alley maze. "I hope he is ok." She then hears someone whistle behind her. She turns around to see Kadaj. "Well you weren't hard to find." He smirks and charges at her. She dodges and he lunges at her knocking her to the ground then pins her. "Can't get away that fast."


	6. NORA

**Here we go on our next chapter. P.S. I'm going to be making a LOTR story be sure to look out for it all u LOTR fans. I'm gonna have my first ever OC in that I ever made! Anyway enjoy the story. But before we start lightning wants to say something.**

**Lightning:**

**Sadly zeroheart doesn't own me or any other characters in this story and she also wanted me to tell you that NORA (Ewww) is gonna be in this. Good for her she likes them. Bad for me. And she is putting another OC of hers in since she doesn't really want to describe what she looks like Vanille will tell you.**

**Vanille:**

**Ok she is a bit shorter than Yuj, and long curly black hair, and black skinny jeans, and a white cami with a black jacket that stops at her knees. And she has TWO BLAZE SABERS! Oh and she has knee high boots. (And not those hooker boots they are flat) and her name is Tashika!**

**Normal POV**

Lightning struggled to free her self. "Let me go." Kadaj took her wrist and placed them above her head and lightning smirked. "I wouldn't be worried about my hands." She then kicks him off her and stands up. "You know Lightning I like you a lot. Your tough, outgoing, hot." Kadaj tells her. Lightning looks in disgust. "why would I ever date you." Kadaj smiles. "I see. You like that little prince that saved you." Lightning's eyes widen. "I do not!" she yells blushing. He chuckles. "Just admit it." He takes a step closer but stops when a bullet comes flying at him. "Get any closer to her and I will blast your head off!" a figure yells. Lightning sees the figure with a hood and white scarf around their mouth standing on top of the wall. The figure jumps down and does some flips before landing. Kadaj steps back. "Fine but remember whose in trouble Lightning." He smirks and disappears. "Who's he talking about?" the figure asks. "Noctis, we need to get back to him." The figure looks at her and nods. Lightning noticed something different about the figure; they had light neon purple eyes.

**Noctis POV**

_Man these guys are hard to beat!_ I think when bullets two teens attack Loz and Cid. The one teen had blue hair and the other one had blonde. "Need some help?" a girl with black hair says. I nod and a guy with blonde hair and a black bandana comes running past with a dark skinned man following behind. Those two got Yazoo when I feel someone hit me from behind. I dodge and throw Kadaj into a wall and he falls to the ground. _That was too easy._ I see he is bleeding and his crew picks him up and runs off. "You ok?" the blonde haired man asks. "Fine." I reply. "Good I'm Snow and this is gadot" he points to the dark skinned man. "Lebreau." The girl. "Maqui." The blonde haired boy. "And Yuj." Then the blue haired boy. "And we're known as NORA!" Maqui and Yuj cheer. "Oh not you guys." I hear. I turn around and I see lightning. "That anyway to talk to your brother?" he smirks. "your not my brother!" she snaps "Where's Serah?"

"Hope, took her to Noctis' place." He tells her. "Ok."

**Normal POV**

"Hey Yuj. Who ya staring at?"


	7. not a date

**Sorry it took forever to post this. Well now we gots more characters. I know the last chapter was short (really short) but I'll try and make them longer. What will happen in this chapter? P.S I'm stuck on the LOTR story so may take awhile and making another Final Fantasy XIII story it involves Yuj, Maqui, aaaaannnnnnddddddd… someone else**

**Sadly I don't own any characters. If I did I would be fricken rich!**

**Normal POV**

"Hey Yuj who ya staring at?" Maqui asks. "No one! No one at all!" Yuj says blushing. "We should get back so you can see Serah, Lightning." Noctis says ignoring the two teenage boys. Lightning nods. "When we can find our way out of here." The figure that helped Lightning takes her hood off. " I know the way out of here," she says. Everyone looks at her. _She really likes black and white. _Lightning thinks. _Those colors really look good with her. _Yuj thinks. "You do." Noctis says. "Yeah I have a friend that lives by here and we always wander through the alleys." Snow steps forward. "How can we trust her we don't even know her name." everyone looks at Snow. The Girl sighs. "My name is Tashika Jiei." Noctis realizes the last name. "We can trust her." Tashika smiles. "Are you crazy!" Snow yells. "She is the daughter of the commander of PSICOM!" Team NORA turns and points their guns at Tashika except for Yuj. Tashika pulls out two gun blades. "I'm not a spy!" she shouts. "How do we know?" Snow yells. She drops her gun blades and puts her hand in the air. "That's how. If I was a spy I would've attacked by now." Lightning looks at Tashika's bright neon purple eyes. "She's telling the truth." Team NORA lowers their guns. "How can you tell?" they all say. "By her eyes if she was lying she wouldn't be looking at Snow's eyes." She replied angered. "Fine then." Snow then turns to Tashika. "Fine lead the way.'' Tashika smirks and starts walking.

After 3 hours they get back and Lightning sees Serah. Serah runs up and hugs her. "I missed you!" she says. "Same to you." Then Laris and Vanille come out. "Good your back just in time, dinners ready and oh you brought friends." Vanille smiles and Laris put his arm around Vanille and she blushes. Lightning see hope come out and see them and runs back in. _Hmm that's not good. _Lightning thinks. Later on, everyone is in the dinning room eating. Eating silently. Awkward silence. "Sooooooooooooooooo Lightning, Noctis, how was your date." Vanille asks. Both Noctis and Lightning yell nervous, "it wasn't a date!" Vanille laughs, "Then how come you two are blushing when I said date." They look at ach other. "Because we both wanted to get away from Cloud." Lightning mumbles. "Well I think you would be a cute couple." Vanille says. Lightning stands up and walks out. "I'll go check on her." Noctis says. Everyone nodes and starts whispering as Noctis walks off. A half an hour later Noctis finds Lightning on a balcony reading a book. "Umm Lightning." Noctis says nervous. She closes the book and turns around. "What." After two minutes of silence Noctis finally speaks. "Why did you get upset?" He asks. "Because we are just friends and that's it." She says. Noctis turns Lightning around. "You shouldn't let it bother you." Noctis and Lightning stare into each other's eyes and lean closer to each other. "There you two are." They look over and see cloud. "Vanille is worried about you two. Came on they want to say something." He turns around and walks away so does Lightning. Noctis sighs. "Why is it every time?" Noctis follows them downstairs.


End file.
